Pokemon: The Dark Saga
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: This is the tale of a young man on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world. The thing is, he's a power-hungry, bloodthirsty, perverted seventeen-year-old that has a questionable past. Rated T for moderately dark humor and blood. R&R! Current region: Hoenn
1. This is Bill

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter One: This…Is Bill…

(I deleted this story, which was written differently than it is now, because it was underviewed. Now I'm bringing it back because I never really lost my inspiration to write it.)

I'm Bill. What, think it's too common a name? It is, but I am anything but a common person. But you'll find out why soon. Real soon…

Anyway, I've recently moved to the Hoenn Region. I used to live in Johto, but due to an…accident…I was forced to move to Littleroot Town, this little pile of crap on the Hoenn map that has no significance whatsoever. Well, I guess the Pokemon Professor of this region lives here, but that's about it.

As the moving van finally stopped in front of my new house, I got opened the passenger door and got out, letting my severely bruised mom out of the back. Smirking, I said, "Too bad there weren't any extra seats, huh mom? Oh well, at least you got to ride in the back, where all our stuff kept hitting you, right?"

She said nothing, beginning to tear up.

"Don't cry. It makes you look weak."

She tried her best to hold in her tears after I said that.

As we entered the house, the movers' Vigoroth were already putting everything in the house.

_This is where I'll be living, huh? I don't think so…_

Before I left I told my mom, "I'm expecting dinner on the table by the time I get back. I'm gonna go bother the neighbors."

She nodded and said, "I'll-"

I glared at her and she shut up.

As I made my way to the neighbor's house, which was the only house other than mine, I noticed the Professor's lab. "I'll have to go there sometime soon. But for now…"

I opened the door to the house, which was unlocked, and walked in without saying anything. Then, noticing a woman that was intently watching TV, I said, "Hey, did you not just notice me enter?"

The woman waved me away without looking at me and said, "Just go talk to my daughter or something."

She pointed to the stairs.

Before I went up the stairs I kicked the TV screen, effectively breaking it.

The woman glared at me and said, "What the hell?"

"That's for ignoring me."

I walked up the stairs, entering the daughter's room without knocking. Hoping to see her changing, I was severely disappointed to find she was at the computer fully clothed.

_Sigh…oh well…_

She hadn't noticed me enter the room, and so I walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped back in shock, the chair falling down with her in it. I sidestepped the falling chair and looked down at her.

Fuming, she asked, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?"

I smirked and said, "I wanted to make my presence known."

She got up and threw a punch at me, which I grabbed.

"You bastard, I could have been changing my clothes!"

"That was the idea."

She threw another punch at me with her other hand and I caught that one too, moving behind her and her and crossing her arms behind her back, holding them both there with one hand, shoving her to the floor with the other, and when she landed I pressed the small of her back with my knee.

"And if I wanted to I could rape you from this position. But I'll save that for another time."

I released her and she got up, making an angry face at me.

"What's your problem?"

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry. Anyways, I'll see you later."

With that I left the house, content that my visit had left an impact.

(Well, tell me what you guys thought. I'd love to hear)


	2. Professor In Peril

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter 2: Professor In Peril

(I'm enjoying how fast this story is getting reviews so far.)

Not quite content to go home yet I decided to go to the Professor's lab. However as soon as I left the neighbors' house I heard a scream. A little kid came from out of nowhere and grabbed my shirt.

"Please go help that guy over there!"

He pointed to Route 101.

"Two questions: Who's brat are you and why the hell should I?"

The kid started crying. "Please mister!"

I kicked the kid off me and walked over to Route 101, making sure I stepped on him.

"Freakin' crybaby."

As I stepped out into the route, a man in a lab coat being chased by a Poochyena was what met my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness! Someone came to help! I don't mean to be rude, but please, reach into my bag and-what are you doing?"

I had completely ignored the man's suitcase and walked up to the Poochyena, picking it up by the scruff of the neck. Before the man had time to react I turned around, dropped the Poochyena and punted it clear to Oldale Town.

"Is that really so challenging to do that you need someone _else_ to do it for you?"

"W-w-w-what the hell is wrong with you? Did you just kick a Pokemon?"

"Yeah I did, now reward me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because little old you was being chased around by it and I don't like helping people. I expect to be rewarded for this big waste of time."

"Well, what do you want?"

"How about a Pokemon of my own?"

The man sighed. "I suppose I _do_ owe you… By the way, I'm Birch, the Pokemon Professor."

"Bill."

After a short trip to Birch's lab he got on the other side of a table which he set his briefcase on and opened it, the thing containing three Pokeballs. He then lay out all of the Pokeballs on the table.

"Alright, from your left to your right, the Pokemon that are housed in these Pokeballs are Torchic, the fire type, Treecko the Grass type, and Mudkip, the water type. I promised you that I would give you a Pokemon, and…well…here are your only choices."

I paused, thinking for a bit. My starter in Johto was a fire type, but maybe I'd like another…partner…let's say that…this time.

_Let's see…In order from left to right we have incineration, strangled to death by vines, or drowning. They all sound so appealing…I think I know which one I want._

I picked up the Pokeball on the left.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and the neighbor's daughter entered the room.

"Dad, am I too late to get my…what's _he_ doing here?"

I looked back up at Birch and asked, "Did she just say dad?"

"Yes, she did," Birch responded, "This is my daughter, May. But it seems like you two have already met…"

May steamed and shouted, "Of course we've already met! He's an ass hole! Why are you giving him a Pokemon?"

"You see, dear, I was being chased by a Pokemon and I had cluelessly left my bag out of reach…"

The Professor faltered under his daughter's glare.

Smirking again, I said, "He owes me one. And this is my one." I held out the Pokeball that contained the Torchic for her to see.

"Whatever," she said, subconsciously grabbing the Pokeball on the right, the one that contained the Mudkip.

As the fires that were representing our rage grew more intense Birch shouted, "Please! If you two are going to battle, take it outside."

With that he shoved the two of us outside, both of us quickly getting up and continuing to glare at each other.

"So, are we just gonna stare at each other all day or are we gonna battle?"

"Either one is fine with me."

May's face flushed with anger. "Let's just battle already!"

(End of Chapter)


	3. Grudge Match

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter 3: Grudge Match

(I really appreciate all the reviews, keep it up!)

"Let's take a couple seconds to get acquainted to our Pokemon."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

We both turned around and let our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. My Torchic looked around, confused, and blinked a little as it looked up at me.

"Tor?"

"Listen up. Starting today I am your master. That means that you are to follow any order I give you no matter what it is. Understand?"

The Pokemon continued to stare at my uncaring face for a couple seconds and then nodded its head.

Knowing full well that it had no idea what it was really in store for I turned around to see May happily playing with her Mudkip.

"If we're done having fun here, how about we get on with this?"

She picked her Mudkip up and stood up.

"Sure thing."

"Alright Torchic, get out there."

Torchic walked a good distance in front of me.

"Go get 'em, Mudkip."

The Mudkip jumped out of May's arms and landed in front of Torchic.

I smirked and said, "You know, just a fair warning, but when this battle starts I won't be held accountable for anything that happens to your Mudkip. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Oh, shut up already! Let's do this!"

"Have it your way. Torchic, use Scratch!"

Torchic ran up to the Mudkip and swiped at it with its talons.

"No, Mudkip, get out of the way!"

May had given the order too late and Mudkip took the full brunt of the attack.

"You know, I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're an amateur. Either get good fast or lose."

May steamed.

"Get good fast, huh? Alright then, Mudkip, Tackle!"

Her Mudkip started charging at Torchic, but I was ready for this.

"Jump on its back and start using Scratch a lot."

"What?"

Before May could order her Mudkip to dodge the attack Torchic landed on its back, using Scratch until I said, "Stop. It's over."

May ran over to her Mudkip, holding it.

"You'll be alright. I'll get Dad to heal you."

I started walking away.

"Be glad I decided to show you mercy. I could have ordered my Torchic to kill your Pokemon, you know."

May was left speechless as I picked up my speed, walking away without another word.

My mom was standing outside my house as I passed it, holding a new pair of shoes for me.

"Bill, honey, I got you these…"

I picked up one of the shoes and smacked her in the face with it.

"I don't need new shoes."

I threw the shoe at her and continued on to Route 101. Before I could enter the Route, Professor Birch caught up with me, breathing heavily.

"I…forgot to…give you…these."

He held out his hands, which contained five shrunken Pokeballs and a device I recognized as a Pokedex. Taking them, I said, "Thanks. Here's a present for you."

I stepped into the tall grass, where a Poochyena was minding its own business, and threw it at him.

"You know, I might actually capture one of those…Nah, I'll wait until I start finding wild Mightyena. Those are always more fun to train than stupid Poochyena."

Ignoring the man being mauled by a Poochyena I began my walk to Oldale Town.

(I know I took a while. It probably won't be the last time either.)


	4. Oldale Town and a New Pokemon

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter 4: Oldale Town and a New Pokemon

(I've got nothing important to say, so let's get on with the chapter!)

The walk through Route 101 was pretty dull. Although I admit having Torchic kill all of those Wurmple and Zigzagoon was pretty entertaining, especially since Torchic was reluctant to do it at first.

I entered Oldale Town, my blood-covered Torchic walking by my side.

"You know, it's probably not the best idea to show you to the public like this…"

I returned Torchic to its Pokeball, making a stop at the Pokemon Center.

I bumped my way to the front of the line and said, "I need to have this thing healed."

Nurse Joy looked up.

"Wait, you're- My cousins told me all about you! Are you going to ruin this region too?"

"Oh, come on. I didn't _ruin_ Johto. I just went a little overboard."

"I'll heal your fucking Pokemon."

She swiped the Pokeball out of my hand and put it in the Healing Machine. In a couple seconds she thrust it back into my hands.

"Good _day,_ sir."

I walked out, muttering, "Bitch."

As I was about to go to Route 102, I was cut off by someone in a Poke-mart uniform.

"Would you care for a free potion?"

He held a potion out.

"Sure."

I took the potion and walked away.

"Wait, sir! I'm supposed to tell you where our store is!"

"And why should I give a damn?"

"Because it's a store specifically for Trainers such as yourself!"

"Whatever. I _guess_ I can stay in this town for a little bit longer."

"Thank you, sir! You know, if I had given that potion to you without showing you where the store was, I probably would have gotten fired! And that would be terrible because I can't work anywhere else, and I have a family to look out for! I'm the only one who makes money for my family, and if I lose my job, we'll be forced to become hobos!"

"You don't say?"

I noticed a Route heading north of the town.

"What kinds of Pokemon can I find there?"

"Well, every type you can find on Route 101, but I hear that sometimes you can find Wingull if you look hard enough…"

"Interesting."

I pushed him over and bolted towards the northern route.

"What are you doing?!"

"Have fun being fired while I go look for a new Pokemon. Just follow me if you can. Oh wait, you don't have any Pokemon, do you?"

After spending a good amount of time looking, I found a Wingull.

"About damn time."

Without even bothering to send Torchic to fight it, I threw a Pokeball at the Wingull.

The Pokeball hit the Wingull, rocking back and forth a couple times before ceasing its movement.

"That ought to hold it."

I picked up the Pokeball and walked back into town, seeing the same guy from before in street clothes. He looked pretty sad.

I shrugged and walked into Route 102.

(I wonder how much more cruel I can make Bill without turning him into a full-on villain? Or have I crossed that line already? Whatever. I'll let you guys decide if I have.)


	5. Screwed Over

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter 5: Screwed Over

(Bet you guys were expecting a chapter for World's Strongest or my Minecraft story weren't you? Oh well, it's midnight and I want to make this chapter!)

After horrifying the weakling trainers in the area with the things I was making Torchic do to their Pokemon, I ended up in Petalburg City. Taking a look around the place, I wondered aloud, "Why the hell is this place called a city? It's barely got six buildings..."

After healing my Pokemon again, having to deal with another bitchy Nurse Joy, I decided to enter the Pokemon Gym.

"This place taking challenges?"

I looked up to see the gym leader, Norman, speaking to some pale nerd with green hair.

"Not quite yet," Norman responded heartily, "However, you look like just the guy I need to help me out here."

While he was talking I glared at the nerd, who proceeded to get so frightened that he wet his pants.

"If it involves the kid, it better have a damn good payment."

Norman moved away from the nerd, holding his nose.

"Wally, you need to control your bladder better... go home and put on some fresh clothes."

Wally nodded and scurried past me out of the gym.

Looking back to Norman, I glared at him and asked, "So what do you need me to do and what do I get if I do it?"

Norman rubbed his neck.

"Well, Wally is the son of a good friend of mine... They're moving to Verdanturf tomorrow and I promised the boy I'd help him catch his first Pokemon."

I donned a _Seriously?_ look.

"Dude, I couldn't care less. Any Pokemon left in that weakling's care would die quickly."

Norman returned my glare.

"I wasn't finished yet! If you don't help Wally catch a Pokemon, I won't let you challenge me, period!"

For the first time in my life, I was stumped.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

Turning around, I saw Wally standing behind me.

"Come on, Junior, we're getting you a pet."

Wally was stammering when I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out to Route 102.

"The gym leader gave you a Pokeball, right?"

Wally nodded quickly, stammering, "Y-y-y-y-y-yes..." in his meek voice.

"Good. Jump in there and throw it at the first moving thing you see."

Wally hovered around the edge of the tall grass.

"I-I don't know about this, is it sa-WAH!"

He had cried out as I pushed him into the grass, keeping tabs on a pokemon of interest with my Pokedex.

"Ralts, huh? Knowing what that evolves into... I see two here."

I moved the Pokeradar on my Pokedex to the other Ralts's location.

"One male and one female, huh? Can't let the nerd have the female one..."

I walked into the tall grass, seeing Wally throw the Pokeball at the female Ralts like a sissy.

Using my insanely good reflexes I managed to kick the Pokeball at an angle so that it collided with the male Ralts's head, knocking it out and capturing it instantly.

Wally looked sad.

"Aw, but I wanted that one!"

He pointed to the female Ralts.

"Fuck off kid, this one's mine. Now go get your Pokemon and tell Norman that I did my part."

I nonchalantly tossed my Pokeball over my shoulder and caught the female Ralts.

"Can I ask how you always seem to insta-catch Pokemon?"

"Family secret. Now I don't want to tell you twice, go back to the gym!"

Wally quickly scooped up his new Pokemon and bolted back to the gym.

"If there's one thing the little bastard _can_ do it's run..."

I walked back into the gym. When I got in, Norman looked up at me.

"You just _had_ to take the one he wanted, didn't you?"

"You never said let the damn kid have whatever he wanted, did you? I've done my part, now let's do this."

I readied Torchic's Pokeball.

"I'll let you challenge me... if you beat four other gyms."

My eyes were bloodshot with fury.

"Excuse me, bitch? _What_ did you just say?"

Norman chuckled and wagged his finger at me before crossing his arms.

"You heard me, show me four badges and _then_ you'll get a shot at the title."

I was infuriated beyond belief.

"You are so lucky that I'm legally not allowed to hurt you, or you'd be a bloody mess on the floor by now."

With that I stormed out of the gym, heading for Petalburg Woods.

(There we go, a nice, healthy sized chapter. Don't forget to review!)


	6. Petalburg Woods

Pokemon: The Dark Saga: Chapter 6: Petalburg Woods

(What's up guys? I know I'm posting rather late, but at least I'm posting!)

I started storming my way out of Petalburg when a strange guy blocked my path. He was wearing sunglasses, a pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Outta my way ass hole, I'm in a bad mood."

The guy looked up at me.

"Dreadfully sorry. I'll be on my way."

With that he walked past me into the city.

"Weirdo..."

A short, uneventful walk later I found myself in Petalburg Woods.

"...This place smells terrible... Must be all the Shroomish."

I looked around, trying to find a way to go as I was walking forward and ran into some random guy. I was completely unmoved but the guy fell over.

"You should watch where you're going."

The guy got up, rubbing his head.

"Right, sorry. Have you seen any Shroomish around?"

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"The place literally reeks of them. How have you _not_ seen one yet?"

Before the man could answer a man dressed as a... pirate... walked up to us and brandished a Pokeball.

"Hand over the goods, now!"

The man I ran into freaked out and hid behind me like I was a brick wall. Laughable considering I looked like a skinny teenager.

"Please, you've got to help me! That guy's been following me!"

"And what's in it for me if I _do_ help?"

"A Great ball?"

I paused for a second.

"Deal."

I took out Wingull and Ralts's Pokeballs, wondering which one I should use.

The pirate guy sweat dropped.

"Hey, quit ignoring me! You'll pay dearly for messing with Team Aqua!"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second..."

The Team Aqua Grunt was fuming.

"Alright wise guy, you asked for it! Go, Poochyena!"

He threw the Pokeball and a feral looking Poochyena popped out, snarling furiously at me.

"I'm supposed to be scared of that? Just the other day I kicked one clear across Route 101. And what's with the pirate outfit anyway? Halloween's long gone."

The Team Aqua Grunt cracked his neck.

"That's right, keep laughing. We'll see how much you're laughing when I send you to hell! Poochyena, bite!"

The puppy pokemon threw itself at me, jaws ready to clasp around my throat, when they instead clasped around Wingull's pokeball, which I had put right in front of it.

"Peck."

Wingull emerged from the Pokeball inside Poochyena's mouth and rocketed through it, beak first, leaving the poor pooch eviscerated. The dead Poochyena fell to the ground, a pool of blood starting to stain the grass.

Needless to say the Team Aqua Grunt was in shock. Well, more like horrified.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you just..."

I smirked. "Yes, I did. Now if you don't wanna have the same thing happen to you twice I suggest you get the hell outta here."

My very bloodstained Wingull rested on my shoulder and started preening itself, getting rid of all the blood.

The Team Aqua Grunt threw up in horror and bolted out of the forest at a speed that would make Wally run for his money and I turned back to the guy I had ran into earlier.

"So, where's that Great Ball?"

After getting back up from vomiting himself, the guy I saved dug in his pockets a little and placed the blue ball in my hand.

"You, sir... are a madman..."

I took the Great Ball and put it in my backpack.

"I get that from basically anyone who is brave enough to talk to me."

"Well, I'll be on my way..."

The man exited the forest as well, being careful not to look at the ground or step on my latest victim.

I sighed and began walking out, stepping several times on the Poochyena.

(I... have more chapters I'm working on for different stories, but as for this point in time I'll be focusing on this one most. Feel free to review!)


End file.
